Ghost
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: Harry nearing his 16th birthday is in an accident, and gains ghost powers. He uses his powers fighting Voldemort and Dumbledore. Some sleeping around with lots of cute girls, and causing mischief. At the same time he'll be secretly causing both Dumbledore and Snape a lot of trouble, getting revenge for the way they've always treated him! Harry/Multi!
1. Accident

_**Warning: This story has some pervy scenes, violence, scenes of a sexual nature, murder, torture, death and well loads more, I do not own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom. This is just a Harry Potter story with some Xover powers. Fantasy/Humour/Action/Adventure/Supernatural-Fic**_

_**Ghost**_

_**Chapter 1 Accident**_

Fifteen, nearing sixteen-year-old Harry Potter only recently returned home from school. He walked lonely through the streets with no real destination. He had just had a huge argument with his uncle and has a huge sore purple bruise over his left eye to prove it. However, he ignored the pain as he walked, running his right hand through his messy black hair. His emerald green eyes' scanning the busy street; cars whizzing by and pedestrians avoiding him because of his baggy dirty clothes.

Harry wondered why Dumbledore sent him back here every year, especially since his godfather Sirius recently died. He felt like he has no control over his own life; maybe he never has. He could not remember truly making a decision for himself. He is sent to this place every year to suffer alone, friendless. He wondered why his friends never visited him or invited him to spend the day with them ever.

He thought if Dumbledore were just honest and straight forward with him from the beginning, many of the mistakes would have been avoided. His godfather would be alive, and he probably would not be considering suicide. Just one-step into the busy road and it would be all over. Just two words with his wand pointed at him and it would all end.

Harry sighed as he stopped walking and looked out into the road, watching the vehicles drive by. He is too afraid to even end his own life; sighing again, he turned to leave when something caught his attention on the other side of the road. A football rolled out in front of an open back truck carrying some kind of barrel drums. The trucks brakes screeched as a little girl of five or six ran out after the ball, Harrys' eyes widened in horror.

He did not even remember running but before he knew it, he was halfway towards the girl as she stopped in horror staring as the truck skidded to its side, tilted ready to fall. "My baby!" he heard a panicked woman scram as if miles away, time seemed to slow. Harry grabbed the girls arm and she screamed as he threw her off the road where she crashed to the path. Harry gulped as he turned towards the truck as it fell to its side, the barrels bursting open and a wave of red, green, blue and black gunk like liquid gushed him, splashing the raven-black haired boy, smashing him hard to the ground where he bounced several feet before stopping. The truck stopped less than a meter from where he landed.

Harry lay on his black, blood leaking into the foul smelling liquid, gasping for breath. He looked up dizzily to the sky, the world around him quiet. The clouds looked so peaceful, so beautiful; he barely registered people around him as a smile graced his blood soaked lips. He thought death might have been painful, but he felt at peace.

He lifted his right hand and arm, stretching towards the clouds, a soft chuckle escaped his lips. "I-I'll see-see," he coughed up blood barely hearing someone telling him to keep quiet, holding his hand telling him not to move. "I'll see you… soon mum, dad," he coughed again. "I-I'll be free," he whispered as bloody tears slowly streaked down his face, his smile still in place.

Harrys' arm then dropped to his side and he was gone.

Harry blinked in surprise as he stood staring at, well himself, dead. He saw his reflection in the chemical mess on the ground surprised, his hair, snow white and his eyes a glowing, florescent green. To his even greater surprise, he was wearing a tight black leather padded outfit, trousers, long-sleeved top, and boots with thin long coat undone hanging to his ankles with a high flexible collar, the coat waved eerily in the breeze.

He seemed to stand on the chemical puddle without interacting with it. He watched himself as people panicked around him; he guessed he died. "Am I really dead?" he asked himself as he then watched as paramedics rushed to the scene with portable resuscitation machine. They ripped away his baggy shirt and placed the pads on him, and he felt it and yelled out, but his body did not wake.

They shocked him again and the world went blank.

Harry groaned as his eyes slowly opened, somewhere nearby was a highly annoying beep. His eyes looked blearily around the room before focusing, he blinked in surprise, and he had hoped it was just a bad dream, but no, he was now in a hospital bed surrounded by machines with tubes running in and out of him.

He tried to breath and suddenly started chocking; he had some kind of tube down his throat. He panicked trying to remove it when somebody un-strapped it from his head pulling it out.

"Breathe, breathe," a woman's voice said as he gasped for breath, relaxing a bit he looked at her. She was a doctor, fairly young with white coat and a gentle smile with short brown hair and green eyes. "Well welcome back to the waken world," she greeted him.

"W-what the hell," he blinked, shaking his head clear and gave a small smile. "Err, thanks, I guess," he replied weakly, resting his head on the pillow.

"You had no ID, could I have a name?" she asked hopefully.

"Um, yeah… my names Harry… Harry Potter," he replied. "H-how long have I been out?" he asked.

"You're very lucky to be alive," she replied. "We had to pump that crap out of your system; you've been sleeping for two weeks… I am surprised at your recovery rate though."

"T-two weeks," he gasped out worriedly.

She nodded. "So who should we call? No one has come to claim you."

Harry laughed bitterly. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll find me soon, lets just hope the right assholes find me before the wrong assholes," he groaned as he adjusted his position.

"So you are a wizard," she replied bluntly.

Harry looked at her in surprised. "H-how'd you know?" he asked with a small pained wince.

She laughed. "My niece goes to Hogwarts," she replied with a grin. "So are you like, um, 'the' Harry Potter I've heard about?"

He rolled his eyes. "Who cares, and what do I have to do to get a do not resuscitate badge, I was looking forward to the peace."

The doctor frowned. "Don't talk like that," she reprimanded. "I'm sure your friends would miss you."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, right… my godfather recently died and they send me off to those bastards. 'It's for your own safety'," he mocked. "'It doesn't matter if you go insane'." He rolled his eyes looking away.

"What do you mean?" she asked gently sitting next to him.

Harry laughed humourlessly. "Do you know my story?" he asked expectantly, he was not sure why he would tell anyone but thought he might feel better if he does.

"Um, yes… you survived a curse that should have killed you as a baby," she replied. "It also supposedly killed some dark wizard your kind are too afraid to even mention by name."

Harry laughed. "Voldemort," he laughed. "A stupid name, sounds like a cartoon bad guy to me," he chuckled amusedly. "Yeah, well that's the gist of the story," he agreed turning to her; he smirked. "However, while the wizards and witches, danced, partied and praised my name, the story continued. I was taken to my magic hating aunt and uncle. I spent the next nine years of my life living in a cupboard under the stairs, treated as a slave, beaten, starved, and friendless. See that's what people do with their heroes, they throw them away until they are needed. Apparently I'm safe while I'm there," he laughed bitterly, she looked horrified.

He just leaned back for a moment thinking. "See, I'm stuck… they'll never let me leave. They'll never leave me alone, they'll come, they'll find me, it's just a matter of who comes first, and to be honest I don't much care anymore." Though he had to wonder why they have not already found him, maybe they have not found out he is gone yet. He hopped so.

He smiled at her sadly then grabbed his head screaming out in pain he bolted upright squeezing his eyes tight, the pain was near unbearable.

_**Flashback**_

"Don't worry Harry," whispered a kind old woman to the young bruised four-year-old boy teary-eyed in the hospital bed next to her. "You'll never have to go back to them people again; I'll make sure nobody ever hurts you, I promise." Harry looked at the woman in holy gratitude with a small sad smile as he nodded.

Just then, they were interrupted as a kind, smiling elderly man walked in with twinkling blue eyes, long white hair, and beard. "Ah, Harry m'boy," the old man greeted with a smile pulling a stick from his pocket. "You'll be right as rain soon and I'll get you back to your relatives. You'll be safe with your family." Harry looked beyond panicked and the old woman stood angrily. The last thing Harry remembered was a green light. Then he woke up in his cupboard confused with aching muscles, he could not remember why his muscles would ache though.

_**End Flashback**_

Harrys' screaming ended abruptly and he gasped for breath, his eyes snapping open he saw his doctor hurriedly checking him over looking beyond worried. "I-its okay," he croaked out breathing heavily. "I've felt worse pain from this bastard scar," he lifted his fringe showing her. "I have this freaking connection to Voldemort, when he's near me or positively pissed it burns like the fires of hell. I've even gotten visions from him of what he's been doing."

"A-and that was a vision?" she asked worriedly.

He shook his head. "No, that was… something else," he replied hiding his anger as best he could.

She nodded, though could tell he was hiding something and it made him angry. "You have no guardians' right? Because we found something in our cat-scans that scar that you said connects you to Voldemort is cancerous if we don't remove it soon, in a few years it will kill you."

Harry blinked in surprise. "I have some kind of cursed cancer?" he asked in bewilderment.

She chuckled a little at that. "I guess so. We'll have to remove the whole scar and give you a skin graft."

"And you can just do that?" he asked hopefully.

She shrugged. "You have no guardians as far as we know and we have to act fast to save your life. You might get lucky and this connection thing might end with the surgery."

"D-do it," he begged. "Do it quickly, if Dumbledore finds me before you do he'll stop you, I know he will, please," he pleaded.

She nodded. "I've already put you down for surgery in two days, we weren't going to wait for you to wake, but I'll have you moved up to this afternoon. Oh, by the way my names Doctor Kathy Benton, I'll bend some rules and tell a few half truths to bump you up the list."

Harry nodded gratefully with a small smile as she exited his room. Sighing he leaned back against his pillow, he felt like ripping Dumbledore to pieces, well no more. Fuck, what the old bastard wants, he is not returning to his so called family. He thought for a moment, a small grin spreading across his lips, a vacation would be nice if he gets out of hospital soon.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A\N: Well I am not a doctor, or medical professional of any sort so please do not diss me, and I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be longer. If you noticed I've decided to post a few chapters from stories I've started and had waiting for quite a while so I may post a couple more within the next few days, hope you enjoy.  
**_


	2. Ghost and the Will

_**Ghost**_

_**Chapter 2 Ghost and the Will**_

It had been a week since Harrys' operation, and he was relatively happy living in the hospital, no longer having a scar, well kind of, he just needed to get hold of a skin regeneration potion and no one would ever know about the skin graft. His head was wrapped in bandages and he no longer had all of the tubes in him, with the exception of his heart monitors, he was feeling great.

Harry wondered what was taking Dumbledore so long to find him and wondered whether the old goat even knew he was missing. He had had a few more awoken memories during the week bringing the total to five; five times the old bastard stole an opportunity to escape his hell. Some of the torture he remembers the Dursleys' put him through were giving him nightmares and making him sick, he would like nothing more than to kill them.

He wondered whether he should perhaps go evil and rather than trying to conquer the magical world, he could crush it. His parents must be turning in their graves.

Apparently when hit by those chemicals he died seven bloody times. He remembered the first, it was the weirdest he saw his own body, as if he was a ghost but not quite. Sighing he climbed out of bed, thankful Doctor Benton got him some pyjamas rather than those horrid hospital gowns and pulled off the heart monitor pads. He carefully walked into the bathroom, pulled out his hose and took a look refreshing pee, shaking off he put it away, stretching.

He smiled as he looked at his messed up face, he looked like someone had dragged him through hell and back. Turning the sink taps on he washed his hands, smiling still into the mirror he was thankful his scar was gone, it no longer caused any irritation or bother at all. He guessed it really was a cancer curse of some kind.

However, what he wanted to know is why he could see himself that first time he died, why was he wearing those weird clothes. He also noted for some strange reason he is not as skinny as he used to be and had a bit more muscle mass. That really confused him; okay, he is eating correctly now but is not exercising. He wondered what was going on as he turned the taps off and dried his hands.

He thumped the wall in frustration and was about to turn away when he gasped looking back at the mirror. A silver circle of light surrounded the centre of his body just above his waste. He watched in amazement as the circle split into two, one going up his body and the other down, one disbursed at his feet the other his hair. His eyes were now florescent glowing green, his hair as white as freshly fallen snow; he wore that same black outfit from when he died.

"What the hell?" he asked himself in shock as he took a step back, he still looked terrible, he slipped falling back with a yelp, and he closed his eyes. The strangest thing though, he did not hit the ground. Opening his eyes he stared in shock, he was floating above the floor; he smiled lightly. Thinking, he concentrated and floated higher, a huge grin split his face as he landed lightly on his feet. "Okay, now that was cool, so I have some kind of special power after all…" he laughed. "It doesn't look like love to me," he chuckled. "So, can I do anything else?" he asked himself.

As if to answer his question he suddenly disappeared, however did not leave the room. "Invisibility," he laughed as he reappeared, and then disappeared again amusedly doing it several times before appearing with a huge grin. "Got to be ghost powers, the creepy glowing green eyes are a 'dead' giveaway," he chuckled at his pun as he reached out hopefully and felt the wall, concentrating his hand and arm phased through before pulling it back.

"Brilliant," he almost yelled. "I can walk through the girls bathroom while invisible," he giggled evilly clenching his fists he started, florescent green orbs of energy surrounded his fists, he pointed his right fist to the floor in the corner and it fired gently, cracking the tile. He grinned as the glowing energy around his other fist faded away. "Now that is cool, I wonder what else I'll be able to do?" he asked himself in wonder, thinking.

"Harry," called Doctor Benton from outside the bathroom door spoiling his fun.

"Err, be right out!" he called flushing the chain, taking a deep breath he smirked as the silver light circles went up and down his body and he was once again barefoot in his pyjamas, his hair black and his eyes normal emerald green. He sighed as he walked out of the bathroom with a smile to see his doctor.

"Um, Harry," she said pointing to two owls on his beds headboard.

Harry frowned. "I don't think they've noticed I'm not there," he said as he pulled the first letter off and read it as the owl flew away out the window. "It's from Gringots wizarding bank about my godfathers will," he said, surprised. He took the other letter and the owl just flew off. "And this ones from Dumbledore telling me it's not safe to go to Gringots and to stay at home safe," he frowned. "I think they haven't noticed I'm gone," he laughed amusedly.

"So what do you plan on doing?" she asked quite amused at how happy he is that they have not noticed him gone.

"Well, the will reading is today in a few hours, I don't think I'll ever hear the full thing unless I go," he replied reasonably. "Can I be released today, I need to go."

Doctor Benton nodded with a smile. "Go have a long shower, I'll go see about getting you some respectable clothes, then I'll re-bandage your head."

Harry nodded with a smile. "Thanks Doc," he chuckled as he headed back into the bathroom closing and locking the door. Doctor Benton chuckled amused, she was going to miss having him around, she prayed for him as she left the room, prayed some deity would give the kid a break.

Three hours later Harry; clean bandage around his head, looking, and feeling good. He wore black trousers and shoes with a white shirt and black tie with black jacket, and it actually all fit perfectly. A goblin escorted him into a large room with plenty of people he knew, a little surprised.

"If you'll wait here Mr. Potter," the goblin bowed and left the room. Harry shrugged as he looked around at everyone, noting his or her shock to see him. He noted Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione, Ginny was sitting with her parents, and Lupin.

He grinned. "Hey guys," he said waving at them all. "What are you lot doing here?"

"No the question is what are you doing here, Harry?" asked Dumbledore looking quite angry.

Harry shrugged. "Well, I got this letter telling me to come hear Sirius's will reading."

"Well Harry," he replied standing. "I think it will be best to take you home where you'll be safe."

"I don't, so sit down and don't talk to me," he replied with a glare.

"Harry?" asked Dumbledore frowning while the others gasped. "You are not…"

"Say what you like," he interrupted grounding his teeth angrily. "I'm here to hear my godfathers will, you're not my grandfather so stop disrespecting my family. I shall not return to those bastards and you can't make me, 'again'," he spat the last word in disgust.

Dumbledore was about to replied when Hermione interrupted. "Harry what happened to your head?" she asked worriedly rushing over to check on him.

He shrugged. "Saved a little girl from getting hit by a truck, got hit myself. I've spent two weeks in a comma and another week in hospital recovering, not that any of you bothered visiting me."

"You were in hospital," gasped Remus looking horrified as he rushed over. "We didn't know are you doing okay, should you have left so soon?"

"But what were you doing out of your home," interrupted Dumbledore.

"I'm fifteen nearly sixteen for fucks sake, I'll go out if I want, or do you expect me to elevate my boredom by hanging out with bastard people who hate me?" he retorted angrily.

"Mr. Potter there is no need for bad language," the old man reprimanded.

Harry just glared and turned away ignoring him. "Remus I heard this lawyers good?" he asked. "The goblins even respect him, I thought he might have actually been a goblin but apparently he's not, only the reader is."

"I think he's quite good," the werewolf agreed nervously.

"Good, because I need a good one," he replied as he just slumped down next to Ginny and her parents. "Hey, Gin, did you get a letter too?"

She shook her head nervously. "No, I was forced to come with mum and dad."

"Err, why do, you need a lawyer, Harry?" interrupted Dumbledore nervously.

Harry just turned to him and glared. "I'm suing you," was all he replied as everyone gasped, turning back to Ginnys' shocked face he grinned. "So, Gin, err you don't mind if I call you Gin do you Gin?" he asked, she just shock her head trying not to laugh. "Good, Gin, I wonder what gin tastes like?" he asked making her blush brightly. "I bet she could get me smashed," he smirked amusedly and Ginny burst out laughing.

"Err, Mr. Potter why are you suing me?" asked the old man interrupting again.

Harry looked at him glaring again when a voice interrupted. "Mr. Potter I advice you not to answer that." Looking at the door a man with dark red greying hair stood wearing black business robes with a goblin holding many papers. "We can speak after the hearing," he said as he led the goblin forward and sat at the front while the goblin stood on a pedestal. Dumbledore, Hermione, and Remus reclaimed their seats. "Okay, my names Mark Styles, I am Mr. Blacks lawyer, and this is Goldback the reader of his will." He nodded for the goblin to begin.

Goldback nodded and pulled some parchment before him. "I am the reader of the will," he declared. "I shall read it as it is written… I Sirius Orion Black in sound mind do hereby say hi to everyone at the reading of my will, 'hi'. Okay I know you lot don't want to hear the normal boring crap so I'll get straight to the point. To begin, I'm giving Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger one million Galleons each for being such good friends to Harry. I'm giving Remus Lupin five million Galleons because lets face it the old bastard could do with some clean clothes.

Remus blushed while Hermione and Ron sat wide-eyed as the goblin continued. "Okay, I'm leaving Arthur and Molly Weasley ten million Galleons for taking such good care of Harry." The Weasley parents both looked beyond shocked to Harrys' amusement.

"Now Harry," he continued. "I know what you want Harry," he said and the goblin then walked over to Harry and handed him some forms and a self inking quill, everyone watched curiously as he read, a huge smile on his lips as he signed the paper glowing white. The goblin smirked as he took a copy and returned to the podium. "Congrates Harry, mate you're now emancipated, I'm laughing evilly as I write this, thinking of you Albus."

Dumbledore stood up looking very angry. "I can't allow this," he declared.

"I'm afraid it's too late now Mr. Dumbledore," interrupted Mark smugly. "So I suggest you sit and listen to the rest of the will or I'll have to ask you to leave." Dumbledore grumbled and regained his seat.

"Well anyway," the goblin continued. "Harry, I have a few words of wisdom before I tell you I leave the rest of my money, properties, and crap to you. I think you should perhaps go fuck a few hoties senseless, prank everyone and anyone any chance you get, and then fuck a few more hoties. Rule Hogwarts mate, and of course fuck a few more hoties… you're famous remember, what hotty won't want 'the' Harry Potter to fuck their brains out. Fuck em, fuck em, fuck em, fuck all the schools hoties." The goblin paused because Harry, Ron, Remus, and Ginny had burst into tears of laughter; everyone else looked beyond embarrassed except the amused lawyer and goblin.

Harry glimpsed Ginny while laughing and noticed her look at him. "Don't worry Gin," he laughed. "You're definitely a hotty." That got Ron to stop laughing but Harry and Ginny laughed harder.

They soon calmed down and the goblin continued. "Well Harry, you get everything else, Grimauld Place included so it's now your decision whether or not you want the Order to continue using it. In addition, since you're a legal adult now you can use magic out of school and can claim the rest of your inheritance from your mum and dad, enjoy the rest of your life mate, and don't forget to fuck all of those hoties."

Harry smirked chuckling evilly he looked at Dumbledore and the old man gulped. "Grimauld Place belongs to me," he commented amusedly.

"You're not going to kick the Order out are you, Harry?" asked Hermione looking quite worried.

Harry shrugged. "I might do, unless the Order wants to start paying rent they can get out."

"What, you can't be serious, Harry," panicked the old man.

"No, he's gone and left me the house, but I do want rent," he replied smirking.

"But where will the Order go?" asked a worried Molly.

"Dunno, don't care," he shrugged. "Maybe you'll let all those losers use your house," he suggested.

"I'm not letting them in my house," she retorted defensively.

"But Harry," interrupted Hermione. "We were hiding there," she wined.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before smirking. "Well you and Ginny can come stay with me, you heard Sirius," he giggled. "I have some hoties to fuck," he laughed as Hermione and Ginny blushed brightly.

"Harry Potter," reprimanded Mrs. Weasley. "You shall be doing no such thing, just because Sirius is a pervert does not mean you have to be!"

"Yeah," agreed Ron angrily. "Stay away from my sister!"

Harry laughed shaking his head in amusement. "Chill out man, where's ya funny 'bone' gone," he snickered.

"Well Harry, h-how much rent do you want?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

"Hmm," he thought about it. "Give me the head boy badge and dorm, all of the privileges with none of the responsibility and the house is yours to use until I finish school, then we can come to other arrangements." Harry glanced the lawyer to see he was silently laughing.

"Harry he can't do that," interrupted Hermione.

"Okay, you've got yourself a deal," agreed the old man ignoring the whiny girl.

"Good," he smirked standing up. "Well, Mr Styles, I believe we have some business."

Mark smirked. "In deed I believe we do Mr. Potter," he agreed. "And please call me Mark."

Harry nodded. "And just Harry will do," he agreed as his new lawyer led him out of the room.

"Professor?" asked Hermione looking at Dumbledore. "Why would Harry want to sue you?"

Dumbledore started sweating as many answers started running pampered through his head. "I, err don't know," he lied.

Harry sat in Marks office at his desk, Mark the other side with quill and parchment for the ready. "Well Harry what charges do you wish to bring Mr. Dumbledore up on?"

"He kidnapped me from Godrics Hollow," he began. "He had not taken me to a qualified medical professional after taking such a curse, and then he gave me to magic hating muggles. I was recently in an accident where I almost died saving a little girl and my accident broke many memory modifications preformed by Dumbledore because my uncle beat me into hospital and muggle social services were going to take me away from my aunt and uncles home. I'm guessing he also got them out of any kind of trouble. It was discovered recently by my doctor that the cursed scar that gave me a somewhat psychic connection to Voldemort was cancerous and would have ended up killing me in a few years."

Mark looked horrified as he wrote. "And it isn't now?" he asked, disgusted.

"No, the doctors at the hospital removed it," he replied.

"Removed it?" he asked looking up. "You mean they cut it out?"

Harry chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll see if I can find a skin regeneration potion to fix my scaring."

Mark smiled. "So you don't have the scar anymore?"

"No, and I don't have the connection either," he agreed. "Do I have a case against Dumbledore?"

Mark nodded. "If you are willing to show these memories in court it will be easy, since you're only sixteen and there are many memories they will be perfectly admissible. So, what do you want from him? Money? Because you have plenty of that."

"No, I want to humiliate him," he replied. "I want to show all those Dumbledore worshipers his true colours… I want to crush him."

"Yes, I think that is a certainty," he chuckled. "Do you want to go after anyone else while you're at it?"

Harry thought for a moment before smirking, Mark really liked the kid he was going to get a lot of publicity from such a high profile case as Harry Potter vs. Albus Dumbledore and wondered who was next.

"Yes, Dolores Jane Umbridge, ex-defence teacher," he said matter of factually. "She punished students at school by making them write lines using a blood quill."

Marks' eyes widened in horror and rage. "That bitch, I've wanted a crack at her for a while, anything else?"

Harry nodded. "She ran the school almost as if it's a prisoner of war camp," he agreed. "She had given bullies and death nibblers powers to do almost as much as teachers and made literally thousands of new laws or decrees to stop us doing anything fun. In fact, if more than three people were walking the corridors together she considered us a threat and we went into detention."

Mark nodded scribbling angrily. "Who else?"

"Minister Fudge and the Daily Prophet for Slander," he replied, Mark nodded remembering the horrid things the minister said to discredit Harry. "I want to own the daily prophet and I want Fudge broke; Fudge has only ever cared about money so I want him left without none and on the streets. He countersigned all of Umbridges laws and decrees, I don't care whether we have to sue Fudge on behalf of others as well I just want him broke."

"Anyone else," agreed Mark nodded that he will get what he wants.

"One more," Mark noted pure venom in his voice this time. "I am certain there are laws in the muggle world against murderers or terrorists working with children…"

"The magical world has the same laws," he agreed, he could see what Harry wanted and did not blame him.

"Then I want Severus Snape fired and thrown out of Hogwarts forever," he replied. "He's a useless bastard who doesn't teach us anything anyway, as far as I'm concerned he's another free death eater, just because he supposedly switched sides does not mean he should go free and get praised with a job at a school."

Mark nodded angrily. "I quite agreed with you there, I have studied muggle law as well as magic and the muggles would not have let him escape jail and would rather shoot him than let him teach children."

"Well I think that's everything for now," said Harry standing while Mark nodded.

"Yes I believe so," agreed Mark standing and offering his hand, Harry shook. "And thank you, I'm sure we'll rattle a few assholes."

Harry laughed. "I'm sure we will," he agreed with a dark smirk before leaving to discuss a few things with the goblins.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A\N: I am not a lawyer or anything so just go with the flow, (it is a magical world thing.)**_


	3. Blondes

_**Ghost**_

_**Chapter 3 Blondes**_

An hour and thirty minuets later Harry walked into number 4 Privet Drive invisible and walked up the stairs ignoring the voices from the kitchen he entered his old room, glad to find all of his things untouched. He packed everything then used his wand to shrink his trunk, pocketing it before leaving forever. He arrived not long after at Grimauld Place and just phased invisible through the door, he then stopped in surprise to see Draco Malfoy in his house.

The blonde prat was sneaking around, Harry regained visibility grinning evilly, and it was time for some payback. He pulled his wand out and hit Malfoy with ropes tying him and a gag silencing him. He crashed to the ground struggling. Harry walked slowly to the bleach blonde and smirked down at him. Malfoy looked up eyes wide with fear and horror.

Harry crouched down methodically, smirking evilly. "Hello, Draco," he whispered darkly. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "No don't answer that, you're hiding from Voldemort?" the fearful Malfoy flinched but nodded frantically. Harry let a soft yet creepy chuckle escape his lips, Malfoy shivered. "See, I'm sick and tired of being the good guy Malfoy. I've seen Dumbledore for what he is. He's just like Voldy except he does things differently, Voldy uses fear to control others, and Dumbledore uses love and compassion."

Harry smirked as he floated Draco and took him quietly up the stairs into the attic and tied him standing to a beam before sealing the room. "So Malfoy, you think you can do all of those horrible things to me at school and I'll let you hide from Voldemort in my house?" he flicked his wand and the gag popped out.

"Please, I-I'm sorry," the blonde boy begged.

"Shh," he replied placing two fingers on Malfoys' lips, glad his foe flinched. "I'm curious, Malfoy, I have a couple of questions and you have answers. Answer truthfully and I'll let you live, lie and I'll kill you, understand?" Malfoy gulped nodded fiercely. "Good, now let's begin with Snape," he hissed. "Do you think he's a danger to me, do you think that thing is trustworthy?"

Malfoy shook his head. "N-no he-he hates you, I d-don't even trust h-him."

"I've heard rumours that the Slytherin boys rape Slytherin girls, even first years, is this true?" he asked nonchalant.

Malfoy gulped shaking his head but changed that to a nod when Harrys' eyes flashed bright green. "Y-yes," he squeaked out terrified.

Harry growled in disgust. "That shall not continue; I'll kill them all." Malfoy shivered realising the boy before him is different, and completely capable of murder. Harry then raised his wand. "Obliverate!" the green light made him glassy eyed. Harry waved his wand stunning Malfoy and untying him, he slumped unconscious to the ground. Harry then unsealed the door and walked out surprised to come face to face with a darkly smirking hot blonde girl with cold grey eyes, maybe his age, maybe a bit older.

"Wow, I didn't think Harry Potter had the guts," she spoke as if she just did not care. "I'm Lucilla Malfoy, Dracos' older sister."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know the twat had a sister."

She smirked darkly. "I go to Whitehall Academy in America," she informed him. "Though because my idiot dad got thrown in jail I have to suffer my last year at Hogwarts," she sneered at the thought. "So why did you kidnap my incompetent brother?"

"Answers," he shrugged with a glare. "You're too hot to be a Malfoy."

She smirked. "Fuck me," she demanded. "Here and now, fuck me hard," she commanded dropping her robes, showing her white bra and panties. "You want to be the bad boy I want to be your bitch… master," she mocked the last but he did not care.

Harry smirked checking out her fairly large chest he waved his wand and her bra ripped off, his smirk widened at her pale breasts and small stiff pink nipple. "What ever would your parents think," he asked laughing darkly.

"I don't give a shit what they think," she retorted. "Anyway it's not like we're dating, just fucking."

Harry grinned and flicked his wand again, her panties ripped off dropping to the floor revealing her soaking slit with strip of blonde hair. He then just pulled down his trousers zipper and pulled out his large hard penis. He had a large smirk as she leaned her hands on the wall, bending over, and her tight soft butt in the air. Harry grabbed her cheeks and slid his stiff member slowly into her juicy vagina; she let out a small moan as he started pumping.

"Harder, faster!" she commanded, so he obeyed and she moaned and groaned louder begging for more. "Hurt me!" she cried out as he pumped and gasped for breath. He started slapping her ass, squeezing tight pumping her to his full length. "That's it more; give me more, master… augh Potter! Yes, fuck yes," she gasped out as her vagina clamped down to him, squirting her juices around him. Harry just continued and she got louder, begging for more and more. He kept going and she begged for more and more pain, he pulled out his wand grinning manically he slid it up her tight asshole, getting a squirming hiss from the blonde haired girl.

He chuckled insanely and stopped pumping her, she groaned looking round at him glaring. "So what spell should I use?" he wondered aloud, pushing his full length into her slit and the wand in up to the hilt.

"I don't give a shit, just fire something in me then ram the crap out of me!" she demanded angrily.

Harry smirked. "Cr-" she just grinned. "Crucio!" he whispered, pumping, she let out a shrill shriek for less that a second feeling the pure pain.

"Again," she gasped out tiredly as he pounded her hard and fast he obliged, each time for only a second but she loved it. "More, hurt me, make me suffer, I'm your slut, my Emperor."

Forty minuets later, Harry had made Lucilla cum six more times before emptying himself in her and leaving her to get dressed, leaving her whimpering in pain breathing heavily but smiling in gratitude, she is just the freakiest girl he had ever met. It is lucky they have magic since it came in handy to clean up all of her blood. He now walked down the stairs penis back in his pants. He walked into the kitchen surprised to find everyone from the will hearing minus Dumbledore, and plus Tonks, and the Weasley Twins.

"Hey guys," he chimed with a huge grin, as they looked at him surprised. "Did you lot know Malfoy has a sister?" he asked as he pulled a butter beer bottle from the cool larder, opened it and drank some, sighing exhausted.

"Yeah," agreed Ron heatedly. "She's worse that her brother!"

Harry laughed amusedly as he leant up against the wall. "Na, I wouldn't say that, she seemed nice enough to me."

"Harry shouldn't you have gone home, dear?" interrupted Mrs. Weasley.

Harry looked at her and shrugged. "Na, where's Dumbledore?"

"I'm right here Mr. Potter," said man said entering through the fire. "I just had some business to attend; I expected to find you here."

Harry shrugged and pulled a set of keys from his pocket. "Good," he threw the keys to Dumbledore. "Fidelius that property and this lot can stay there, I don't trust the Malfoys', and in all honesty this place is a shit hole."

Dumbledore looked at the keys in surprise. "Why not just send them?" he asked.

"Because I don't want Draco to live in the comfort of that house," he replied nonchalant.

"And what about you, where are you going?" he asked suspiciously.

Harry chuckled. "I'm fifteen and I've never been on holiday before," he shrugged. "I thought I might take a trip," he replied as he leaned over Ginnys' shoulder he smirked and turned her blushing face to him and gently kissed her soft lips, getting a soft kiss back after she got over her shock. He then pulled back grinning, amused at all the shocked looks he got he walked out of the kitchen and disappeared.

September first, Harry Potter walked through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters wearing black combats and long-sleeved tee shirt, black boots, his hair in messy spikes, stylish silver framed sunglasses hiding his eyes. His skin lightly tanned and a huge grin on his face, no scar on his forehead. His wand in a holster up his left sleeve, he had used his free time on vacation to practice his magic and get an apparation licence. He even practiced his new ghost powers, he only had a few theories about how he got his ghost powers, but he was not complaining. His trunk shrunken was in his pocket with hundreds of new books he got from his five-week trip.

Harry grinned in amusement as he walked passed all the students saying farewell to their parents and boarded the train. He strolled down the train searching for Ron and Hermione ignoring plenty of gawking students giving him confused looks. He frowned in confusion when he found Ron in a compartment with, Seamus, Dean and a few others he did not recognise. Shrugging he opened the compartment getting some curious looks.

Harry noticed mildly surprised Ron wore fancy brand new silk robes. "Hey Ron," he greeted. "Why are you not sitting with Hermione?"

Ron shrugged. "What do you want?" he asked, confused.

Harry blinked in surprise. "Err," he shrugged. "Nothing, um… bye."

Ron shrugged. "Bye," he said, so Harry shrugged and closed the door confused he carried on looking for Hermione.

Harry found her dolled up like a girl with Lavanda and Parvati; he just opened the door to get a better look. "Holy shit Hermione, you have a nice pair of tits," he just blurted out eyeing up her cleavage as the several girls in the compartment looked at him and giggled while Hermione blushed.

"Err, thanks," she replied embarrassedly while the other girls giggled some more.

"So what's the deal? Have I stumbled into a parallel universe or something?" he asked, quite amused.

"W-what do you mean, Harry?" she asked nervously.

"Huh? Well look," he pointed her out. "You're showing cleavage, wearing makeup and looking very hot."

Hermione blushed while her new friends giggled. "You like what you see huh, Harry?" mocked Lavanda. "What about me?" she pouted pushing her arms together boosting up her cleavage.

He checked her out and smirked. "Whoa, have I walked into," he counted the girls and himself. "Eight-some heaven?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh, you think you could handle all seven of us?" she asked with a doubtful smirk as the train started away from the station.

Harry grinned widely. "Do you want me to prove it?" he asked, licking his lips. He leant in close to her whispering in her ear sending a present shiver down her spine. "I could do things to all of you that would ruin sex with any other man." The other girls all heard as he moved his face round, inches from Lavandas' he licked her lips, moving his hand he stroked the exposed part of her breasts of her cleavage before pulling back, leaving her wide eyed, mouth hanging open and breathless. The other girls having similar expressions he left the compartment, blowing them a kiss and closing the door.

Smiling amusedly, he left the girls and hunted down a compartment with space for him whistling a happy tune, he smiled as he got to the back of the train finding a compartment with only Luna Lovegood in reading a copy of the Quibbler. He grinned as he opened the door getting her attention.

"Hey babe, can I sit with you?" he asked hopefully.

The blonde haired girl locked her dreamy blue-eyed gaze on him, seemingly looking at herself in the reflection of his shades. "Of course, Harry," she finally replied, he chuckled and entered closing the door he grinned at her taking a seat opposite.

"So, what ya doing?" he asked annoyingly.

Luna looked at him, startled. "Reading my magazine," she replied innocently.

Harry chuckled. "Can I look up your skirt," he asked with a pout.

Luna looked at him in actual surprise, her eyes even loosing their dreamy expression. "E-excuse me Harry," she replied. "Did you just ask to look up my skirt?" she wondered.

He nodded. "Yup, I did, so can I?"

Luna looked even more surprised than the first time. "Are you making fun of me?" she asked as if everybody was out to make fun of her.

"No, I just want to look up your skirt," he replied reasonably.

"Oh," was all she said for a moment. "Well if you want to you can," she said giving him permission as she returned to reading her magazine. Harry grinned and reached over lifting her skirt, grinning at her milky soft legs and blue panties. Luna looked at him as if she could not believe he actually looked.

Harry bit his bottom lip looking at her face still holding her skirt. "Can I touch?" he asked trying his best irresistible foxy-grin with puppy-dog pout.

Luna blinked stupidly for a moment now actually blushing. "Um," she replied unsure for a moment. "Okay," she agreed blushing a bit more. Harry grinned and moved to sit close next to her; he slid his hand firm up the inside of her leg, he felt her shivering with nerves as his hand found her soft crutch. He gently rubbed two fingers on her and she slowly opened her legs a little wider. He rubbed and she started panting as he felt her getting wet; she lent on him, groaning.

Luna panted and groaned with a small smile, her magazine forgotten as she let it slip from her fingers to the floor. Harry grinned widely as he rubbed her for the next ten minuets, she panted loudly when she suddenly gasped out, her eyes rolling back as she came, soaking Harrys' fingers. He pulled them back letting her skirt fall right, she watched as he sucked the juices from his fingers.

"Enjoy yourself?" he asked amusedly.

Luna nodded dreamily. "I-it felt nice," she agreed with a beautiful smile.

Harry chuckled and kissed her soft lips briefly before pulling a huge joint from his left leg pocket along with a Zippo lighter. Luna watched in shock as he lit it, taking a puff he blue out allowing her to smell the sweet scent. He then pulled out his platinum head boy badge and pinned it onto his trouser pocket grinning happily as he took another puff.

"What i-is that?" she asked him curiously.

Harry looked at her lazily and grinned. "Skunk," he replied then elaborated for her confusion. "Cannabis, a drug mixed with tobacco," he shrugged sheepishly as he pulled out his trunk and enlarged it. Luna watched curiously as he opened one of the seven compartments, pulled out a couple of tall cans of Stella, and handed her one, closing the compartment he put his legs up on the trunk grinning at her. Luna was surprised the can she held was cold and suspected that compartment is refrigerated.

Harry opened his can taking a swig then another puff of his smoke before looking at Luna. "Drink up," he smiled at her. She smiled lightly wondering why Harry was smoking and drinking alcohol, she shrugged, opened her can and drunk some; smiling it was very refreshing. "Want to try some of this?" he asked offering his joint.

Luna looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "O-okay," she agreed taking it she took a drag, surprisingly inhaling with only a little cough as she exhaled, she took two more drags before returning it with drowsy eyes as she took another swig of her drink. "Wow," she said with a smile. "I feel weird," she giggled.

Harry chuckled as he kissed her check. "Want me to do something you'll like?" he asked her hopefully.

Luna grinned. "Okay, anything," she agreed. Harry then waved his wand sealing the compartment and tinting the windows. He slipped to the floor in front of her placing his drink down, and taking another drag on his joint, he put it to her lips and she took another drag before he put it out and away. Harry then lifted her skirt and tugged at her panties she lifted herself nervously letting him pull them down before taking a drink.

Harry looked at her small wet gash and blonde hairs as he pulled her panties off. He leaned forward lifting her legs to his shoulders, his tongue touching her; she gave a present shiver. She moaned out, as he tasted her, his tongue-sliding in. she panted heavily, holding Harrys' head tight between her legs, she enjoyed every movement he made. She would definitely have to get him to do this too her often, she felt as if in heaven, cuming again, this time in his mouth.

Three hours later, Luna collapsed on Harrys' lap facing him, both naked, Harrys' softening penis still inside her. Her small soft breasts and little pink nipples pushed up against his strong chest.

"Enjoyed yourself? Because I enjoyed myself," he commented as he pulled another joint from his combats beside them, lighting it, and taking a lug.

"Y-yes, very much so," she agreed breathlessly. "I-its was brilliant."

He kissed her neck, and passed her the smoke after another lug; she eagerly took it and smoked some. "I-I can't believe I'm doing this," she said reaching over and grabbing one of the opened beers and quenching her thirst.

"What the sex, the drugs or alcohol?" he asked innocently.

"All three," she giggled. "I'm starving, I feel like I could eat a hippogriff."

Harry laughed feeling just as hungry when the door rattled they jumped. Harry took one last lug of smoke before leaving it with Luna and sliding her off his member onto the bench next to him and just pulling on his trousers as the door rattled again seemingly someone was panicked. Luna had already put on her bra and wrapped her skirt around her waste when Harry opened the door seeing Ginny looking scared.

_**T.B.C…**_


	4. Bombarder

_**Ghost**_

_**Chapter 4 Bombarder **_

He looked to see why Ginny looked scared and saw down the train Slytherins hexing and hitting other students and one was heading their way laughing. Ginnys' eyes widened when she saw Harry half-naked, though even more so at Luna behind.

"Err, Gin what the hells going on?" he asked in confusion.

She shook her head clear pointing down the train. "T-they've been attacking everyone, and snapped my wand and loads of others," she squealed out, panicked.

Harry growled angrily as he exited the compartment ignoring Ginnys pleas to just hide he walked straight up to the Slytherin that followed Ginny, and before he realised what was happening. Harrys' fist connected with his face with a huge crack, grabbing his throat Harry then kneed him hard in the nuts with another crack pulling the boys wand from his slack hand as he fell withering on the ground Harry continued.

"Bombarder!" he roared with his stolen wand blasting three more Slytherins' before they realised it causing them to fall withering in pain grabbing for shattered limbs, he summoned their wands pocketing two. "Confringo!" he cried out blasting a Slytherins leg and he fell to the ground crying. Harry's leg then sliced up, crashing into another's throat, he pushed full force, cracking the glass of a compartment door, raising both wands at two more about to attack him. "Confringo!" he blasted both of their wands into pieces, their arms shattering as they screamed out crying.

He pulled his leg back down and that Slytherin fell unconscious. He continued walking blasting Slytherins with the two painful curses while everyone else watches in horror. He finally reached Malfoy and he was kicking a little first year girl around, his two bodyguards either side, all their allies down and out behind them, they had not noticed. Harrys' two wands then blasted Crabbe and Goyel in the smalls of the back and they went down.

Malfoy looked down at his flunkies in surprise as they hit the ground before turning wand ready to see a very pissed off Harry Potter. He glanced behind the raven-haired boy to see all of his flunkies in states of pure pain, distress, or unconsciousness; dramatically paling he gulped.

"Mr. Malfoy," sneered Harry darkly placing one of his wands away he snatched Malfoys from his hand and snapped it. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" he roared pure untapped and frightening anger, his voice reverberating powerfully through the train. Malfoy winced back. "Well!" he demanded. "Oh, so lost your fucking voice huh?" he smirked as he let the pieces of Malfoys' wand drop to the floor. "Here's the fucking deal, you and all of your perverted pusses shall not touch another student because if I so much as here a whisper, I'll be using blasting curses between your legs!" he hissed, getting a flinch. "Let them all know, and that includes Slytherins'! They are all under my protection and I promise I'll make you wish I was Voldemort!" collective gasps ran down the train and Harry kneed Malfoy in the nuts before upper cutting him unconscious where he crumpled to the ground bleeding.

Harrys' expression softened as he looked at the crying little girl on the floor and helped her up. He smiled lightly and kissed her forehead before turning and heading for where Ginny stood in shock by his compartment. He made sure he trod on Slytherins faces and injured limbs as he moved; stopping next to the red head, he turned round. He waved his stolen wand and some parchment with names shot out into his hand.

"By the way, all those I kicked the shit out of will be serving detention from now, everyday until Christmas," he said with a growl. "If they're not dead," he added as an afterthought. He turned to Ginny and smiled. "That is how you stop rampaging Slytherins'," he chuckled as he gestured for her to enter the compartment where Luna was now fully clothed smiling sheepishly.

Ginny shook her head clear and entered the compartment, sitting as Harry waved his wand outside before walking in pocketing several more wands, closing the door and sitting next to her with a sigh.

"I-I can't believe you just did that," said Ginny in awe. "Y-you just, boom, boom, smack and they're all taken care of."

Harry chuckled with a smirk. "It was the least I could do," he replied. "Bastards deserved it, how dare they just attack everyone like that," he growled. "I bet that bastard Snape would have let them off."

"You're probably right," she agreed then narrowed her eyes suspiciously and jealously. "But what were you and Luna doing?" she demanded.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Um," he thought for a moment before he just leaned into her capturing her lips, sealing the door he let the wand fall to the floor, his right hand feeling her breasts through her robes.

Three hours later Harry collapsed on top of Ginnys' naked body still inside her on the compartment floor, Luna naked sitting cross-legged next to them smiling. All three were tipsy and stoned, starving but content.

"Wow," breathed Ginny giddily feeling his still throbbing member shooting the rest of his seed into her contracting vagina. "I can't believe we-we just did that," she said running her small hands over his strong back muscles holding him tight to her.

Harry looked at her smirking he licked her nose. "I thought you had a boyfriend," he commented amusedly.

She blushed nervously. "I dumped him, just after you went on holiday."

"Oh?" he asked in wonder. "And why did you do that?"

She blushed again biting her lower lip. "Because I never really liked him, and well, I was hoping to have a chance, w-with you."

Harrys' eyebrows rose before he laughed. "I am honoured sweetie; I am very wanted aren't I?"

Ginny pouted slapping his arm playfully. "Don't mock me, I kinda got ya, now all I need to do is make you fall in love with me and stop listening to Sirius," she grinned smugly.

Harry laughed. "What makes you think I've been listening to him?"

"You got me and Luna together," she replied blushing. "Plus I found Hermione earlier, her and those other girls she was with were talking about letting you take their v-virginity. Apparently you turned them all on earlier," she added amusedly.

He laughed as he pulled another joint from his pocket lighting it with a puff. "Well do you think I should?" he asked interestedly.

"Yeah," she replied smirking. "But me and Luna want to watch," she giggled. "Right Luna?" she asked looking up at her naked blonde friend as Harry passed her the smoke and she took a puff inhaling blowing it at Luna.

Luna grinned at her red haired friend. "It will be fun to watch," she agreed hopefully.

Harry laughed. "This year will be the best year of school ever with you two curies to 'make love too'."

"Oh, so you were making love to us?" asked Ginny smiling. "Not just fucking us."

Harry chuckled. "Love?" he kissed her lips and pulled Luna to lay with them, kissing her lips he got them to kiss each other, which they did only too eagerly. They finished the joint off together naked before Luna sucked Harrys member clean of Ginnys' juices and they re-clothed and Harry gave them both a potion to hide the spell of smoke and alcohol, they sat back both girls in his arms for the trip. When the train slowed to stop they finally pulled on their Hogwarts robes, a little staggering and giggly.

"Hey, um why aren't you with Ron?" asked Ginny as the train stopped and the three exited the compartment, into the chaotic corridor where they noted a few Slytherins still lay unconscious.

"Dunno, I found him earlier," he began as he walked between them holding their hands with entwined fingers. "I said hi and all of that, but he didn't seem very happy to see me so I just left," he shrugged as they exited the train. "By the way why did no one fight back against the Slytherins?"

"What?" she asked frowning. "We got warnings in our Hogwarts letters saying any attacks or pranks on Slytherins would mean immediate expulsion, didn't you? Mum was lecturing us about it all week. Dumbledore said it's to protect them from other students attacking them because their parents are death eaters."

Harry laughed as he helped them into a carriage sitting in-between them, the two girls snuggling to him either side. "I got that too, I thought it was a joke," he shrugged chuckling amusedly as the carriage began its trek.

"Aren't you worried about getting expelled?" asked Luna worriedly, she forgot about that stupid warning.

Harry snorted. "Fuck no, Dumbledork won't expel me, and I'll fight any bastard that gives me or my fellow students' trouble. What did the idiot do tell all the Slytherins about this warning?"

"Probably," agreed Ginny. "It would explain why so many attacked."

Harry snorted shaking his head he pulled out two wands and gave them to her. "Here, until we can get you a new one, just don't put them near your mouth," he chuckled as she pocketed them.

"Thanks," she grinned. "I still can't believe the curses you used on them though, you were more violent than them," she cooed proudly.

"I won't lie, it was fun," he grinned evilly. "I won't let no one, fuck with me anymore."

"Good for you Harry," smiled Luna as the carriage finally came to a halt and they jumped down walking into the school with the rest of the students, chatting.

"Mr. Potter!" called Dumbledores' angry voice. The hall went quiet and everyone looked at an angry headmaster, smug but angry Snape and McGonagall looking as if she had no clue whether to be angry yet or not, or where her anger should be placed.

Harry said bye to Ginny and Luna and walked to the three teachers. "Yes, sir," he said.

Harry was surprised when he continued here and now. "Mr. Potter, you viciously attacked Slytherin students when it was specifically stated in your letter such an attack is forbidden!" he declared angrily.

"Forbidden!" he replied enraged. "Shut the fuck up old man! First, I was defending students from those I attacked who were afraid to retaliate because of your stupid letter, one against," he pulled some parchment from his pocket and counted names while the teachers stood in shock. "One against twenty-five," he continued. "Beating on first years, hexing who they felt like! I will not stand back and watch such a disgrace! Do you just take the word of the first twisted bastard to tell you what happened! Now I want an apology immediately Professor!"

Dumbledore stared in open-mouthed horror. Snape though was fuming. "Lies!" he declared. "Do you hear this headmaster, such disrespect?"

"Shut up!" hissed Harry angrily. "Stop your death nibbler fucking before I blast you in the nuts. I've had a enough of your fucking behaviour, you're like a five year old being denied a cookie before dinner! Grow up!" he turned from the horrified greasy bastard back to Dumbledore. "Now apologise!" he roared.

Dumbledore gulped and staggered back. "I-I'm sorry Harry, I should have known better," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Apology accepted," he replied calming down. "Now, those students shall be serving detention everyday from now until Christmas with Mr. Filch helping him keep the castle spotless," he copied the parchment, pocketing his and handed the copy to McGonagall.

"Albus," squeaked Snape regaining his voice. "You're surely not going to let the brat get away with such disrespect?"

"I told you to shut up!" interrupted Harry again glaring. "Incompetent prat!" he added as he just turned from them. "I suggest you begin the welcoming feast," he commented walking back into the throw of the immensely shocked students back to Ginny and Luna who were brick red with held back giggles, smirking at them.

"Okay students," called McGonagall shaking her head clean she glared at Snape and Dumbledore. She knew that stupid letter would cause problems and was glad Harry made a fool of the two men in front of everybody. "Continue into the hall, the sorting will begin shortly." She looked at the list in her hand wanting to smirk smugly but did so inwardly as she pocketed the list.

The sorting had just finished and Harry and Ginny sat together at the Gryffindor table stuffing their faces, Luna having to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

"Wow that was awesome what you said to Snape, Harry," cooed Lavanda as she sat with him and Ginny. "I can barely believe you made Dumbledore apologise."

"Well the old bastard should not have jumped to unfounded conclusions," he shrugged with a grin. "As for Snape he should do us all a favour and kill himself."

Lavanda nodded in agreement, as she glanced the head table. "At least we haven't got that bitch again this year."

Harry and Ginny laughed. "If we did," the red haired girl giggled. "We would still be in the entrance hall watching Harry telling her off."

"Actually I would have probably hexed her already," he laughed amusedly.

They sat talking about nothing very important throughout the rest of dinner. Lavanda trying to keep her breathing steady with two of Harrys' fingers up her skirt and in her panties working there magic, and Ginny smirking knowingly.

Dumbledore then stood giving normal beginning of turn announcements, before introducing the new teacher. "This is Professor Horace Slughorn our new potions teacher." The students looked confused yet happy at the news of a new potions teacher, yet worried what that might mean, a few people clapped politely for the fat balding man and Dumbledore continued. "And please congratulate Professor Snape, since he shall be teaching defence against the dark arts." The hall was in quiet shock for a moment before the Slytherins cheered and the rest of the hall booed. "That's enough of that," said Dumbledore interrupting the angry shouts. "Off to bed with you," he added dismissing them.

Everyone started rising and the prefects taking the first years, Harry let Ginny and Lavanda go on since McGonagall was coming to him. "Mr. Potter," she said. "I shall escort you to your privet dorm," she said with a small smile. He nodded and led her towards Gryffindor tower; because he wanted to get their fast, he led the surprised teacher through many secret shortcuts. "It looks like you know this school better than most," she praised.

"I suppose, I'm just tired and need some sleep," he lied smiling at her as they reached the fat ladies portrait before anyone else."

"Hermit Crab!" she said as the portrait asked for the password she swung open for them to enter. McGonagall then led Harry up some side steps he did not notice before into a corridor, at the side a few doors. "That room is Ron Weasleys' prefect room though I don't think he's used it, and that is Hermione Grangers," she then led him to the end, large door. "This is your room, only invited guests can enter the wards," she said smiling as he opened the door going slack jawed. "Okay, I'll leave you here, goodnight Mr. Potter."

"Goodnight Professor," he called back as he closed and locked the door. "Going Ghost," he called amusedly as he transformed. His eyes glowing in the dim-light of his room he went invisible and flew down through the floor heading for the dungeons, he has a mission, and it might be fun.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A\N: Haha, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do not worry; there will be lemons that are more descriptive in upcoming chapters. Reviews are always appreciated.**_


	5. Guardian of Hogwarts

_**Ghost**_

_**Chapter 5 Guardian of Hogwarts**_

The Slytherin prefects just led their first years into the Slytherin common room. "Okay first years," one began with a sneer. "What goes on in our house stays in our house; no one else will help you. Girls' dorms are up and to the right, boys down and to the left. Tonight first years you may get an older student visiting you, you'll do what they say and don't resist and you won't get hurt."

Little Rebecca a black haired girl with light blue eyes was shaking when she entered her dorm; she still had bruises from when that Malfoy boy was kicking her on the floor. She wanted to call for help, she wanted that black haired boy, Harry Potter to save her again as she crawled into bed fully clothed to scared to get changed.

She started when she heard people entering her dorm; peeking out of the covers, she saw that Malfoy boy and his two fat flunkies with a couple of older boys in their underwear. She squeaked in panic, shaking in fear when Malfoy ripped her covers off smirking smugly, she noted he still had a bruise on his chin from where Harry hit him.

"No Potter around to save you this time," he sneered pulling out his small stiff penis and grabbing her hair trying to pull her face towards it, she vaguely registered the other first years in similar states of panic and fear, but that was not an immediate concern right now.

Suddenly a high cold piercing laugh grabbed their attention and all the boys releasing their victims looked around in panic. They shivered at the sound, their eyes locking with two glowing green orbs in the shadows.

"Really, raping children!" commented a disgusting low growl of a voice full of pure rage and malice as a man with glowing florescent green eyes, white hair and black outfit stepped out of the shadows, his coat gently waving in a nonexistent breeze. "Well, don't you have a small cock, Mr. Malfoy," he chuckled humourlessly.

"W-who are you," stuttered the boy nearest drawing his attention.

"I am Ghost!" he replied. "The protector and the destroyer." He then raised his right fist and a green beam of power blasted the rapist, ripping his right side of his body apart, where he dropped to the ground dead. Ghost then attacked, the first years watched disgusted as Ghost just ripped the others apart leaving Malfoy for last he tortured the bleach blonde, leaving him in a bloody heap.

He turned to the little black haired girl he remembered from earlier and she saw his eyes soften. "Tell the truth when the teachers come," was all he said barely whispering as he floated up and flew through a wall. For the next half an hour Rebecca and the other first year girls listened to screams of agony and fear as he dealt with the other boys.

Ghost finally made it to the seventh year girls dorm startled as he landed to see three large ugly boys and the other girls all unconscious on the floor and Lucilla Malfoy sitting on her bed twiddling her wand looking beyond smug.

She smirked at Ghost as he looked at her. "I'm guessing you're the one who's been making all that noise," she commented, highly amused. "I'm Lucilla, and who might you be?"

"I'm Ghost," he replied, glaring as he raised his hands to the boys and blasted each one.

"Want to fuck me?" she asked, interestedly, ignoring the fact he may have just murdered the rapists.

Ghost thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I have to go; Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall have already arrived."

"Well maybe next time," she smirked as he disappeared from sight.

McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore entered Slytherin common room just as a few small explosions came from the girls' dorm. Snape immediately ran up the stairs, McGonagall frowned at that; he should not be able, however they followed and came across the first year dorm open and six little girls still shaking in fear and five older boys all nearly naked either dead or dying.

"What is the meaning of this!" shouted Snape in panic cheeking over the boys. "Who did this!" he shouted.

A little black haired girl, Rebecca answered in a stutter. "G-Ghost, h-he saved us f-from them," she whimpered. "He-he has glowing b-bright green eyes and hair as w-white as snow."

Snape looked at her and glared. "Nonsense girl, don't lie!"

"Severus," warned the old man.

"What happened," asked McGonagall kindly sitting next to the little girl while ignoring the mess.

The girl gulped and relayed what the prefects said downstairs. "Then-then they came in and he," she pointed to Malfoy. "T-tried to put his-his little thingy i-in my face," she relayed with tears in her eye. "T-then our hero came," she continued sounding braver. "A-and he taught them a lesson, he stopped them and saved us. H-he then went a-and saved the o-other girls."

McGonagall was fuming as she looked at Snape. "Is this how you run your house!" she said standing in a raging temper; she withdrew her wand. She was surprised Dumbledore and Snape drew theirs on her. "Albus, he must have known about this!"

"Sorry Minerva but we can't have this getting out," he declared. "We need Severus to spy for us," he said aiming his wand. "Obliverate!" he called startled when a huge green wall of light engulfed his spell before it faded.

Then high cold laughing could be heard as a young man appeared out of nowhere with eerie green glowing eyes and white hair. "Dear dear Albus," he said barely restraining his rage, and then he snapped. "How dare you, you sick bastard old man!" he roared, his eyes glowing brighter. "These children are innocent! They are mine, and I shall protect their innocence even if it means ridding the world of you!"

"Who are you!" the old man demanded. "What are you doing in my school?"

Ghost growled. "This is not your school. I am a Ghost, Guardian of Hogwarts, I have awoken…, and I am not pleased. You disrespect the memories of the founders four, you sick bastards."

Snape and Dumbledore stepped back. "Nonsense," spat Snape. "Headmaster," he said turning to Dumbledore.

The old man shrugged, he had never heard of Ghost before. "This is my school not yours," he replied sounding braver than he felt.

Ghost ground his teeth. "You say that but you allow children to be raped."

"It's for the greater good," the old man tried to defend his actions.

"Greater good," screeched McGonagall enraged. "You sick old man." She turned from him to the children. "Kids follow me, I'll take you somewhere safe," she said kindly and the scared little girls all quickly stood and followed McGonagall out.

Snape went to follow with his wand ready when Ghost snapped his fingers and the door closed in his face. "Now, what to do with you two?" smirked Ghost as he snapped off a bedpost and grinned evilly. "I've always believed turn around is fair-play," he laughed as he attacked.

McGonagall cringed as she led the first year boys and girls out of the Slytherin common room as she heard both Dumbledore and Snape screaming but she ignored it as she led her charges to safety. She was still angry at these new revelations and planned to make sure the world found out about both Snape and Dumbledores part in these atrocities.

Lucilla Malfoy was strolling passed the first year girls dorm, poking her head in she cringed and wanted to heave as she saw Snape and Dumbledore getting sodamised by bedposts, screaming for mercy and begging forgiveness, however getting none. Shaking her head, she saw her brother near deaths door on the floor, her bastard brother must have been one of the rapists she realised. She maybe a perverted whore but she would never force sex from anyone; even she has morals.

She watched as Ghost finally kicked Snape in the face; knocking him into unconsciousness followed immediately after by Dumbledore before he looked up at her and smirked darkly.

"So is that offer for sex still on?" he asked with a smirk.

She smirked right back. "You sure you can get it up after doing that?" she asked gesturing the two violated men.

He laughed as he exited the room. "I'm sure you can make those horrible images leave my mind."

She smirked leaning to him she licked up his neck to his lips, tasting him. "Fucking a guy with glowing green eyes will be fun," she said taking his hand and leading him into the showers.

She smirked at him and let her robes fall to the ground; she wore nothing. "Nice," whispered Ghost, lifting his hands, she felt the leather of his gloves squeezing her pert breasts. "Aren't you even worried about your brother," he asked.

She snorted. "Why would I? He's a paedophile, he got everything he deserved."

He smiled. "And what are you?" he asked as he undid his zipper and pulled out his large stiffening penis.

She grinned as she crouched down to her knees and took his large member in her hands, slowly pumping it harder. "I maybe a perverted whore but I give myself willingly to hot young men I fancy, that's just who I am," she said as she slid her lips around his throbbing member, sucking hard, earning a soft groan from the ghost boy before sliding off. "So who are you?" she demanded as she licked the tip.

"I am hope," he replied. "I'm the guardian ghost of the innocent," he groaned out as she swallowed his stiffness into her mouth and throat.

She slid back off. "I'm glad, this world needs a cute Guardian Angle," she smirked as she pulled out his balls and licked them gently.

Harry just returned to his room and powered down his ghost form. Grinning at a job well done he quickly climbed out of his clothes, only leaving his black boxers and slumped onto his bed when someone suddenly knocked on the door. Sighing and hopping it is a cute girl wanting to spend the night, he stood and opened the door, surprised when he came face to face with a young cute nerd girl, too young to fool around with he sighed.

The girl blushed at his undressed state. "Um," she began nervously. "P-professor McGonagall a-asked for me to fetch you," she said nervously.

"Oh, alright," he replied with a smile as he exited his room, closing the door the nervous girl led him to the common room before rushing up to the girls dorms. He was surprised to find McGonagall with all the Slytherin first year's still, and they looked over at him nervously blushing. "Hey Professor, what's up with all the cute little first years?" he asked as if he did not know.

"She won't tell us," interrupted Hermione blushing brightly as she cheeked him out startling him, he did not notice her, Ron, Ginny or Colin, he frowned that the seventh year prefects were not here.

"Hey Gin, you didn't tell me you got the badge," he praised with a smirk, blowing her a kiss.

She giggled. "I forgot to mention it."

"So are you using your prefect's room?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes," she agreed, a grin spreading her lips. Harry nodded cheekily.

"What do you mean prefects room?" interrupted Ron thickly.

"You mean you didn't know prefects get there own room Mr Weasley?" asked McGonagall.

"No," he sulked.

"Well hello again sweetie," interrupted Harry sitting down next the girl he saved from Malfoy on the train. "I'm Harry," he smiled and offered his hand, which she nervously took.

"I-I'm Rebecca," she replied nervously.

Harry smiled kindly at the girl. "So what brings you to our tower?" he asked putting his arm around her, surprised she learned into him and placed her check on his chest.

"G-Ghost saved us," was all she replied as she snuggled in his protective arms.

"Ghost," he replied faking shock. "You mean white hair and glowing green eyes?" he asked and she nodded her head against him as she yawned and snuggled tighter. "Ha, I thought I was dreaming," he said looking at McGonagall, noting the prefect's confusion. "Professor that guy came to my room not long ago, just appeared out of nowhere, and is what he told me true? Where those Slytherins trying to…" he trailed off looking disgusted but McGonagall nodded. "And Dumbledore tried to Modify your memory?" she again nodded getting some gasps from the prefects. "When I tell my lawyer will you testify against both Snape and Dumbledore?"

"Yes I will," she replied defiantly. "I won't stand for the stupid old man anymore. With Ghost awoken none of us have too." Harry nodded with a small smile noting Rebecca had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Who's Ghost?" asked Hermione. "And what happened, why would Dumbledore try to modify your memory, Professor?"

"Ghost is the Guardian of Hogwarts apparently," replied Harry. "He killed and maimed some Slytherin boys for attempting the most Haines of crimes."

"What they were trying to murder the first years?" asked Ron dumbly.

"No," interrupted Colin disgusted. "They were trying to rape them."

Rons' eyes grew ten times too wide. "T-those rumours are true," he declared looking sick. "And Dumbledore tried to stop them getting out? Why would he do that, its sick?"

"We know," replied Harry sadly. "But now is not the time to ponder the old mans treatment of children," he declared. "Now is the time to get these little refugees off to bed, they're dropping like flies," he chuckled looking at the mostly sleeping first years. "Where shall we put them Professor?"

"Um, well tomorrow I would like for them to go into the first year dorms," she replied. "However, tonight if it is okay, maybe you could take them to your privet dorms. I trust all of you to stay with them to keep them safe and secure."

Harry nodded and gently scoped Rebecca up into his arms, standing. "Hogwarts, we need extra beds!" he declared amusedly.

"Like that will actually work," laughed Ron.

"Actually Ronald it will," giggled Hermione as she, Colin and Ginny woke some of the sleeping kids. She grinned at Harry. "You've been reading Hogwarts: A. History?" she declared amusedly.

Harry chuckled. "Well you kept moaning at me for not, so I thought it were about time. I was curious to see what was so interesting, did you know sex education used to be taught here two hundred years ago until pureblood parents came together and demanded it be taken away because its unholy to teach children how their things work?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know, I think it should be brought back, its better to teach everyone than have them find out for themselves, no wonder the purebloods are dying out, I learnt all that stuff at my muggle school."

Harry chuckled shaking his head in amusement. "Well follow us first years and we'll tuck you all in," he said smiling kindly. "Don't worry, we'll keep you safe," he added leading the way.

When in the dorm corridor, a few first years went off into different doors and some more followed Harry into his room, glad they have extra beds. He tucked Rebecca into his, she snuggled under the covers, and he kissed her forehead. He then proceeded around the room tucking in the boys and girls giving the all a small kiss on the forehead each.

"You'll make a brilliant father Mr. Potter," commented McGonagall from the door.

Harry turned to her and smiled. "Thank you Professor," he replied and walked out into the corridor with her, closing the door. "Dumbledore wants to stop these dark lords and lady's rising but he doesn't protect the innocent. He gives them no reason to hold hope for a better future. I'm going to do that Professor. I'm going to give them all hope. I'm going to love them as if they are my children. I won't let anyone hurt them again even if I have to take them from their parents. I will be their voice, and they shall be heard, they shall keep what is theirs to give."

McGonagall nodded with a sad smile. "That is the greatest gift anyone can ask for, Mr. Potter, goodnight," she smiled as she turned and walked out. Harry watched until she was out of sight before he opened his door and quietly walked in, closing the door behind him. He smiled at all the cosy little first years and crawled into bed with Rebecca, the girl subconsciously snuggled up in his arms, and he smiled as he held her protectively and fell into the world of dreams.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A\N: okay, it's a bit sappy at the end, and I promise some better lemons in a few chapters, I don't want to start off too strong, lol!**_


	6. White Fire

_**Ghost**_

_**Chapter six, White-Fire**_

Harry woke slowly that morning with a small yawn. His emerald green eyes slowly opening as he felt a small presence snuggled in his arms. He looked down with blurry eyes as he tried to blink the sleep away. He could not remember bringing a girl to bed. He frowned as all of the day before seemed to upload in his mind. Sighing, it was only little Rebecca… he let a small smile spread to his lips as he kissed her gently on the head.

'Crap, what have I gotten my self into?' he asked himself in thought as he struggled for the next three minutes to detangle himself from Rebecca and climb out of bed without waking her. He tucked her in as he stood before pulling on his black trousers.

He stared at the girl in worry for a moment before sighing. 'Ok, now onto some plotting while I have some free time,' he commented amusedly to himself as he quietly opened his trunk and pulled out some parchment, a pen, and an envelope.

Harry then tiptoed over to his desk under the window, and taking a seat. He glanced out at the cold morning sky. It was still a little dark, the sun slowly rising on the horizon. He let his eyes watch the many colours of the horizon for a while before placing down his parchment, pulled the cap off his pen and began to right.

It took Harry an hour to finish his very long letter. He had never realised writing a letter could be so annoying, or tiring, but he smiled as he checked it over with a few quiet chuckles that sounded a tad evil; he folded the letter to the correct size and placed it in the envelope. He sealed the self-adhesive envelope, and wrote the name on the front and who it is from underneath.

Taking a deep breath Harry held up the letter in his left hand above his head. "Cloud!" he called. "Please take this to Mark Styles, my lawyer, and be ready to bring a reply some time later today, just as usual!"

Suddenly in a flash of beautiful white flames, the most beautiful phoenix appeared. He was pure white, as white as the clouds with fluffy beautiful feathers. His beak and talons a platinum, tinted sky blue like his eyes; he was larger than Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes by just over a half. He grabbed carefully at the letter and gently plucked it from Harry's hand with a gentle chirp of song in happy greeting Cloud disappeared in another burst of fire as Harry lowered his arm.

"Thank you!"

Harry chuckled as the bird left. He had met Cloud three weeks ago while practicing his flying. The bird had found Harry interesting enough to fly with, and decided to companion up with the odd ghost boy, but Harry was not complaining, Cloud did not complain about delivering mail, and even took pride in being extra useful since Harry cant or hasn't figured out how to use his ghost powers to teleport.

"Wow!" suddenly a girl whispered.

Harry turned and smiled to see Rebecca sitting up in bed staring at the spot in the air above him where the white phoenix flew by moments before, a look of awe lining her features.

"Good morning Rebecca," he spoke quietly as to not wake the other eight sleeping first years.

"G-Good morning, Harry," she whispered shyly as she lowered her gaze to his face and smiled as she climbed out of the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. "What was t-that huge bird just now?"

Harry chuckled. "His names Cloud and he's a phoenix, a white-fire phoenix to be exact. Haven't your parents ever taught you about things like that?"

Rebecca saddened slightly as she looked down at her feet. "I-I don't have any p-parents, and I live in an orphanage. Its not very nice there, but I suppose it is better than most places, b-but they don't have much money to make the place nice."

Harry frowned, internally groaning, he cursed his internal good nature, it was so hard to be mean, especially when you have the power to help someone. "I-if you want you don't have to go back there again."

Her head shot up to stare with wide eyes in surprise. "R-really? But where will I go? Who will take care of me?" she asked in hope.

Harry gulped he knew without a lot of hard work and persuasion he could only give one answer while cursing his 'niceness'. It was not that he did not want to help her; it was more as if he did not know how to look after a kid, or be a big brother. He was quite sure he could take her in with his wealth he could take in hundreds of orphans. He guessed he would have to just wing it.

"You can stay with me if you want?" he asked with a kind smile.

Her eyes widened impossibly and her mouth dropped open from the shock of it before a huge grin split her face, she hopped off the bed squealing in delight she leapt into his arm. "Yes yes yes, thank you, I would love to big brother!" she yelled out in excitement as Harry smiled embarrassedly and held her back as the other first years sat up fast staring as the scene in confusion, and annoyed at their loud awakening.

--

It was eight am and Harry found himself fully dressed in uniform sitting with Ginny one side and Rebecca the other eating breakfast. He looked at the teachers table to see Dumbledore looked very uncomfortable, and Snape looked pissed. He did not know how they dared to show their faces since what they did was slowly spreading throughout the school. Harry was unsure if what Ghost did to the two 'teachers' had gotten very far yet.

The Slytherin's had often been stared at by the other houses with dislike and mistrust, but now that was pure hate and disgust while some even got looks of pity.

The Slytherin who were not killed by Ghost, Harry discovered where in the hospital wing. The ones he killed were probably on ice there too until someone sends the bodies to their parents. However, Harry did not much care; he did the world a favour and now the death nibblers were pissing themselves in fear.

Harry was not paying much attention while he ate slowly when a huge flash of white fire made everyone around but him jump, as they watched the snow-white phoenix hovering before Harry and giving him a note. Harry took the note and Cloud landed on his right shoulder though he weighed nothing. He gave his phoenix friend a piece of bacon, which he gobbled up with a happy chirp of song in thanks.

Harry smiled at everyone staring in awe and surprise before looking at the short note. He looked up to see Dumbledore staring at him in worry, and of course, the green-eyed boy smirked getting a frightened gulp from the old man.

"If you girls will excuse me, I'll be back in a few minutes," he said cheerfully as he climbed off his seat with his phoenix still on his shoulder and walked slowly out of the hall with all eyes on him in wonder.

He reached the entrance hall doors and waited only a few minutes when about thirty men came into view, all led by Mark Styles. It only took a few minutes for the lawmen to reach him, and each shaking his hand apologising for meeting under such dark circumstances.

Harry them proceeded to lead them into the great hall, and all the noise completely dropped as they walked straight to the teachers table and stopped; the students could only guess at what was happening, and most would guess right. The aurors all drew their wands and pointed them while taking positions around the table at Snape and Dumbledore while Harry and Mark just watched with pissed off expressions.

The whole school stared in open-mouthed awe as Mark stepped forward slightly. "Mr. Albus Dumbledore you are hereby stripped of your position as head of the wizengamot and your position as headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. You are under arrest for endangering the lives of children on numerous occasions, kidnapping, and failing to protect children under your care from in house rape, you do not have to say anything but if you do, it may be used against you in a court of law."

"W-what?" the old man stuttered as he paled, standing he looked around at all the wands on him, and back to Harry to see the pitying gaze on him.

Mark just ignored him and turned to Snape. "Mr. Severus Snape, you are under arrest for terrorism, murder, cruel intent towards children and condoning the rape of students under your care, you do not have to say anything but if you do, it may be used against you in a court of law. Take them away!" he commanded to the aurors.

They stepped forward cautiously. "No, you can't do this to me!" screamed out Dumbledore angrily as every person in the room could now feel his power.

Then a flash of red flame made nearly everyone jump as Fawkes appeared and flew towards Dumbledore as he put his arm up to take hold of the bird; Snape quickly grabbed Dumbledore as to not be left behind.

However, Cloud angrily took flight; he was having none of that. He smashed straight into Fawkes and knocked him back screeching angrily as they hovered facing each other, they both appeared to be talking.

The horrified look on Dumbledore and Snape's face brought a smirk to Harry's lips as he glared at them. "Did you think you were going to escape that easily?... justice has to be served, and we shall not allow you two misguided idiots to run free."

"You won't get away with this foolishness Harry," said Dumbledore trying to remain calm.

Harry just scowled before looking back to the birds, and saw Fawkes hanging his head in shame. Then he looked over to Harry and seemed to ask something of Cloud, and the white bird nodded. Then everyone watched in surprise as Fawkes flew over to Harry and landed on his right shoulder.

Cloud just hovered and watched as Fawkes started singing the most beautiful song they had ever heard. The students, teachers; and aurors watched in awe as a red flame broke away from Dumbledore and disburse into nothing, the old man watched in mortification as Fawkes had just dismissed him. Then a red glow burst around Harry for a moment before it was sucked into him, and gone.

Cloud chirped in approved as he flew over and took his perch on Harry's left shoulder. The green-eyed boy and the two phoenixes glared at Snape and the old man. "Arrest them and get them out of our sight, before one of my feathered friends finds out whether they like to swim in magma."

The aurors nodded in acknowledgement as they moved in, two of them pulling out anti teleportation cuffs. Harry took great pride as he watched the two most feared teachers in school screaming and shouting as they struggled in vane. Once they were cuffed, the aurors found and took their wands and continued searching finding they both had spare wands they then proceeded to exit the school leaving fifteen aurors with Harry and Mark.

Mark looked at McGonagall's ashen face and gave a reassuring smile. "I do beg your pardon 'headmistress', but I'm afraid myself and my auror friends need to disrupt this school day while questing yourself, your fellow teachers and the students."

McGonagall closed her eyes for a second before they tiredly opened and she nodded. "Very well, would you like a list of all remaining teachers and students so we can do this in alphabetical order, and of course I'll need to be in all interviews as an appropriate adult for the students?"

"Of course professor, it will be very helpful, thank you," he replied with a kind smile. "Harry said in his massive to me this morning that you can be trusted, and you have the children's best interest at heart."

"Yes, thank you," she replied with a grateful smile to the boy as he grinned back at her. "Let me lead you and your… 'friends' to a place to commence the interviews," she said as she stood before looking out over the student body. "Professor Flitwick shall now be deputy head, and all classes are cancelled for today, I want all students to return to your towers after you finish your breakfast, except Slytherin girls I want to stay within the great hall, and I shall send either one of these aurors to collect you or a teacher, and… to escort you back."

With that said she left, leading Mark and the aurors out of the side door. Harry grinned sheepishly as he saw everyone staring at him. "I'm just too awesome," he commented as he cheerfully walked towards his seat while the two birds chimed some amused song.

He finally took his seat and smiled at the two girls, Ginny and Rebecca. "What an interesting first day at school, don't you think Becky?"

"Um… if you think so big brother!" she whispered with a small smile.

_**T.B.C…**_

_**A\N: **__sorry, no lemons this chapter, but I'll have some soon, but I wanted rid of Dumbles and Snivilus this chapter, but don't worry I'm sure they'll be up to no good again sometime soon. Now I'm not a cop, and I'm not a lawyer, and I have no interest in either, so I just made up the whole arrest bit as best I could from what I've seen and took notice of from crime dramas._


	7. 6 Founders

_**Ghost**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Six Founders**_

It had been two days since Harry had gotten rid of Dumbledore and Snape and all around life at Hogwarts was good. Half of Slytherin House had either been removed or expelled and Ghost was now snooping around Dumbledore's office holding a weird little silver orb that had Harry Potter engraved on it. He wondered what it could be as he looked up at the previous headmaster's paintings as they pretended to sleep. They had protested to his entering the office as they are still in recognition of Dumbledore being the headmaster still so won't unseal the office for anyone but he is not just anyone and they shut up when he threatened to destroy them.

"Oy, what is this?" he demanded staring up at the paintings.

One opened her eyes briefly and glanced at the orb. "We don't know, Albus never told us every thing, boy. And you should show more respect for your elders, we know you're not made by the founders as some kind of guardian. You're just a student with some freaky powers, even for magic."

"Maybe," he agreed with a shrug. "But at least I'm looking out for the students and school, now unseal this office and accept McGonagall as the new head."

"No!" interrupted one of the men before all went silent.

Ghost groaned in annoyance and placed the orb down on the desk as he got up looking around the office he found a huge hidden vault and entered it. His eyes glowed to see in the dark and he spied some torches and clicked his fingers lighting the room.

"Augh, that's bright!" moaned a mans voice. He looked around to find six painting, four of which he recognised as the founders. "Oh hello," the man who was undoubtedly Godric Gryffindor greeted with a grin. "What are you doing here, are you the new bloody head come to gloat over how they buggered up our school?" he asked with a glare.

"Um, no…" he answered in surprise. "I'm Ghost, and I threw the previous headmaster Dumbledore out and into jail for a few nasty crimes, but the paintings won't accept a new head."

"Really?" asked a man with a dragon coat of arms on his black robes. "Then can you get us out of here and reconnect us to the school and we'll instate you as headmaster."

"Who are you?" asked Ghost in confusion. "And how can you do that?"

"Oh, my apologies dear, boy I forgot my manners," he replied with a kind smile. "I am Ayden Draloffin; I am one of the six founders of Hogwarts."

Ghost double took with wide eyes full of horror. "B-but I only know of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin," he informed them. "We only get sorted into one of these."

"We know," said the beautiful red haired woman in white with a phoenix coat of arms. "I am Guinevere Fenixhawk, Gwen for short, and the reason they sealed us away and took away our houses is because my self and Ayden are muggleborns."

"It is disgusting what our people have done!" hissed Slytherin angrily. "And spreading lies about me hating muggles, I did no such thing, and the basilisk was a guardian to the school never to be released unless the school was ever attacked."

"So is the sorting hat what really sorts students?" he asked interestedly.

"Indeed but we believe its memory was altered," said Ayden. "And our traits may have been lost."

"What were they?" asked Ghost interestedly.

"Mine was kind hearted and caring students who are willing to stand for what is right," said Gwen sadly. "And Ayden's was for fearless and bold students with a taste for adventure. He had always had a liking for doing stupid things, something Godric often joined in with."

"Hey!" the two complained together.

"Well it's true," said Helga with a smirk before turning a kind smile to Ghost. "I believe the hats memory may remain, but it will take your mind to recover the other two houses and make the hat remember the truth."

"Well ok, I guess I'll give it a shot, but what do you want me to do with the heads painting?"

"Get rid of them!" hissed Slytherin angrily. "Those bastards have all played a part in stealing our school."

"Fair enough," he shrugged and clicked his fingers, a green glow surrounded their frames and they were lifted off the walls before he threw a green ball of energy at the door and it smashed down, and was flung across the office outside.

"That was interesting," said Godric in amusement.

"Very," agreed Ayden with a wide grin.

Ghost just rolled his glowing green eyes and exited the vault walking back to the other portraits to see them all awake and wide eyed with terror.

"I believe you've all met?" asked Ghost in amusement.

"Y-you can't do this!" roared a panicked headmaster.

"Just watch me as you burn!" he yelled sadistically as he shot a beam of green energy at the paintings and they screamed as they were incinerated before Harry fastened each of the founders to the wall back in their rightful place.

"That kid… was awesome!" said Ayden smiling. "So ya going to sort out the hat? We've connected and you're now the youngest head the school has ever had, Harry Potter."

He double took in shock. "H-how do you know?"

"Hogwarts knew and told us," answered Rowena. "You have protected the students of Salazar's house and for that we shall be forever grateful."

"Now, the hat if you don't mind sweetie," said Gwen with a smile and a wink.

He rolled his eyes but grinned back at her before picking up the hat and sitting behind his new desk.

"I take it my memory was altered and you're going to try and restore it?" the hat suddenly asked.

"Indeed he is Gideon," answered Godric happily. "It is good to see you again."

Harry sighed as he placed the hat on his head powering down.

'Ah, be in your bonnet again, Potter,' it whispered in his ear. 'Yes I feel the truth deep inside. I can feel it from you, so let me resort you and see what we can do. Yes still brave I see, and you've allowed your cunning and ambition surface 'headmaster'. Hmm, I must say you are a lot smarter than I can remember, and your loyalty to what is right is un-wavered. Yes you are still light even with that hint of darkness, and you have lots of love to go around, but I must say your fearlessness is beyond any I have seen, and your love of adventure surpasses most.'

The hat paused here for a moment as it thought,

'You would do well in any house, but I believe I have found the place for you,' it continued with a smug edge to it. "DRALOFFIN!" the hat roared to get its point across. Harry laughed as he took the hat off and placed it on the desk in front of him he looked down at his coat of arms to see it had changed to the dragon.

"Excellent he's in my house now," bragged Ayden smugly.

"Asshole," whispered Godric and Ayden glared at him in amusement.

"So you have your memory back, Gideon?" asked Gwen hopefully.

"Indeed I do. The hidden towers should have been revealed, and the two extra tables put back in the Great Hall."

"Well I've gotta check this out," said Harry smirking. "Its lunch time so I think they'll have noticed."

_******_

Harry walked into the great hall about ten minutes later to see the four houses and teachers just staring at the extra two tables and banners in complete shock unable to look away. So being awesome as he is took a seat at the Draloffin table and food suddenly appeared so he began eating, which seemed to knock everyone from their shock.

Hermione was the first of his friends to come over; she sat nervously opposite him as everyone watched intently wanting an explanation they knew he probably had.

"Excuse me, Harry, but what's with the two new houses?" she asked interestedly.

"Old houses," he corrected as he continued eating surprising her and everyone. "These two houses were stolen from the school because they belonged to two muggleborn founders, Gwen, Fenixhawk," he pointed to the phoenix house. "And the house I was just resorted into, of Ayden Draloffin, but don't sweat it Hermione anyone who wants to be resorted can if Professor McGonagall says its ok, plus the towers have returned so we have a place to stay."

"Mr. Potter, is this true?" asked McGonagall as she came over.

"Yep," he agreed smugly. "I freed the founders' paintings from the headmasters' vault, so you can go and see for yourself if you want, they'll let you in when you reach the gargoyle."

She nodded and lifted it at that as she just walked out of the hall to go see for her self. Though, she wondered how Harry got into that office but thought it rude to ask since he's done so much for the school already.

"So Hermione, how you doing?" he asked with a smirk as everyone finally returned to their meals.

She blushed lightly and smiled. "I'm doing fine thank you, Harry."

He grinned at her and chuckled. "Wanna go see my new tower? Coz if no one wants to be resorted I'm all alone until next year."

"Well ok," she agreed eagerly.

"Can we come see too?" asked Ginny as she and Luna joined them smiling brightly.

"Sure," said Harry while Hermione nodded her agreement.

_******_

"Lucius!" hissed the high cold voice of Lord Voldemort. He sat on a high backed chair that reminded the blonde Death Eater more of a throne as he looked up nervously from his kneeling position. "What do you have to report of Severus?"

Lucius Malfoy gulped as he slowed his breathing. "I-I'm afraid, Snape has been arrested and removed from the school by aurors two days ago as reported, sir."

"And, Dumbledore?" he asked calmly as his blood red eyes bored into fearful grey. "Is it true that he is now in ministry custody?"

Lucius nodded frantically. "Yes My Lord… Albus Dumbledore is being held within the ministry it self while Snape was sent straight to Azkaban. Potter did it to them."

Voldemort nodded slowly as a flicker of a smile reached his lips. "Indeed. But what have you heard of the anomaly at Hogwarts called Ghost?"

"M-My Lord h-he almost killed my son, and murdered several other Slytherin students. He is also the reason my son and some others are in auror custody at St. Mungoes Hospital."

The Dark Lord chuckled quietly but it sent a shiver down Lucius' spine. "And why Lucius has your heir been arrested?"

Lucius Malfoy looked away, towards the floor as he mumbled the answer quietly.

"Do beg my pardon Lucius," mocked Voldemort. "But I do believe I missed that. Why has your son been arrested?"

"F-for rape!" he answered. His words reverberated throughout the room amusing the Dark Lord.

"Yes. He couldn't keep his little pecker in his pants and away from the little children. Well it seems we have our selves a few little predicaments. An unknown enemy has risen, and Potter has gotten him self a backbone and seen Dumbledore for the foolish bastard he truly is. I want your daughter to find out about this Ghost, and deliver the information to us."

"M-My Lord. I-I don't think s-she will agree to do it. S-she isn't normal like us," he replied quivering in fear.

Voldemort's red eyes flashed angrily. "If she refuses, then you and your hospitalised son shall meet a very torturous end. Tell her this and I'm sure she'll come around."

Lucius gulped as he nodded his agreement. He is so dead.

_**T.B.C…**_


End file.
